My new home
by Mirodrummerboy
Summary: Miro Kirism  My utauloid  is a boy who just became a Kagamine. His mum Lily just married Leon Kagamine, When Miro first Comes to he house, Rin and Len dont like Miro but in the end they welcome Miro into the Kagamine family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Fanfic and I also included my Utauloid Miro Kirism but in this hes Miro Kagamine. I will be posting these about every week but sometimes I might have nothing up cause rather Lazy 2.I forget and 3.I'm Busy

Rated T for Swearing and a small bit of viloence at the end

* * *

><p><strong>My new home<strong>**  
><strong>  
>I was sitting in a chair and my Mum Lily was sitting beside me. 'Cheer up Miro. Your new dad is kind' I sighed and said 'Its not the new father.. It's his children' Lily stuck her arm around me and said 'Dont worry about Rin and Len...' I smiled and looked at my feet. I heard a horn outside and Lily stood up and laughed 'Come on our new life await' I stood up and walked out the door. A black jeep was in the driveway, Lily went over into the car and got in, I just stood there and sighed, I then walked over to the car and got in. I sat down and put on my seat belt, 'Hello Miro' My "New" dad Leon said, 'Hello Leon' I said back and Leon looked at me and said 'Don't give me lip' Lily smiled and said 'He calls me Lily Leon he will call you Leon if he wants' Leon sighed and looked out the window.<p>

TIME SKIP!

We got to the house and Lily and Leon got out. I sighed and after a while got out, Lily was standing at the door, I walked over to the door and opened it. Leon shouted 'Rin,Len! Come down and meet your new brother!' I heard a small 'Coming' from upstairs. I then saw a Blond haired girl coming down the stairs, 'So you must be Miro.. I'm Rin' she said politely. I sighed and said 'Hello Rin..' I then heard a thud coming from upstairs, 'Your Miro aren't you' the twin said in a "I Don't Care Voice" 'Yes' he laughed and said 'Im Len' Leon then said 'Len show where Miro's room is' Len sighed and said 'Follow me' I walked up the stairs and Len opened a door. I walked in and it was painted Gray and there was a 30 inch tv mounted on the wall, it was also hooked up to a ps3. I put my bag on the bed and went into the kitchen. 'Hello Miro' Luka the nanny said. 'Hello Luka,' I smiled and said 'You get your new room' 'Mines the one painted gray and has a tv mounted on the wall?' I asked 'Yea Miro that's the room'. I then heard footsteps going down the stairs 'Luka Me and Rin are going to Miku and Mikuo's house!' Len shouted. Luka shouted 'Bring Miro with you! He needs to meet some new people!' I looked at Luka and sighed.

Len came into the kitchen and said 'Come on Miro' I grabbed my iPod and walked out the door. I went outside the house and Rin was waiting for Len. 'What are you doing here?' she said in a selfish tone. 'Come on Rin I just moved towns and schools, I need to Meet some new friends' Rin sighed and said 'Where's Len we need to go now' Len came out and we started to walk, 'So Miro what do you do for fun' I sighed and said 'Nothing much I usually I am on my iPod or playing the drums' Rin just looked at the floor and said 'Ok. That's cool' Len looked around and said 'Where here' I looked up and we were in front of this huge house. 'So this Is where Miku lives' I said, Rin laughed and went over to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and a girl with teal hair came out, 'Hello Rin, Hi Len' she then looked at me 'Who are you?' Miku asked questionably. 'Miro Kagamine I'm Rin and Len's new step brother' Miku smiled and said 'Come in' Len and Rin walked over to the door and entered it, I followed shortly after. We entered the house and it was huge, the hall was all White and it lead into a kitchen,living room and what look like a study. 'Mikuo Len's here!' 'Ok Miku!' I then saw a boy who looked like Miku but had short hair Mikuo then walked down the stairs and said 'Your the Kagamine's new step-brother aren't you?' I smiled and said 'Yes' Mikuo then laughed 'Ok so what are we going to do now?' Rin then shouted 'I know I know. The game... Who wants to kill Miro' everyone started to laugh. I was terrified and was scared so I decided to pinch Rin on the arm. 'Dont joke Kagamine' I whispered.

'How about we go around and get Piko and Miki!' Miku excalimed , 'Yea that's a good idea' Rin laughed. Miku went for the door and Mikuo and Len shorty followed. 'O Miro I frogot to tell you Piko and Miki are our cousins' 'Your cousins. My cousins are Gakupo and Gumi' I explained, 'Wise up Miro, Your a Kagamine now' I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Again we started to walk. 'So Miro what forum class you in?' Mikuo asked. 'Fanmade.. I think' 'Really same here!' Mikuo laughed. 'Rin,Len and Miku are in append and they always go on about it' 'Hey Mikuo Append is the best class in the school!' Miku screamed 'You see Miro' Mikuo laughed. I kept thinking to myself "Why me Why me I didn't want to move to an totally different life. I loved my old life and want to go back" I was thinking then we got to this modern house. 'So this is were Piko and Miki live.' I groaned 'Yup' Miku said still happy go lucky attitude. Rin then walked over to the door and knocked on it, the door opened after about a minute or so. A red haired girl came out and hugged Rin 'Cousin Rin!' She then went over to Len and hugged Len 'Cousin Len!' Miki then walked over to me and said 'Sorry Miro I don't know you to well to hug you just yet.' I then heard to door open again, and a grey haired boy came out. 'Hi Cousin Rin and Len' he then went into the house and came back out again. He walked over to me stuck his hand out and said 'Piko' I shook his and said 'Miro' Piko walked away and started to talk to the others. I just sat down and watched.

TIME SKIP!

We came home and Luka shouted 'Rin,Len,Miro come get dinner' I walked Into the kitchen and Lily was sitting there with Leon. 'Hello Miro how was the Hatsune's house' Leon asked, 'It was fun' I just replied back. 'So your first day at the new school starts tomorrow' Lily said out. 'Yea Lily I know' I replied not caring much. I just sat down on a empty chair

TIME SKIP! (so many time skips)

I was sitting asleep when I heard 'Miro get up! I just sat up and looked around trying to get myself up properly. 'Ok I'm up' I shouted back, I went over to the wardrobe and got out a white shirt and black trousers, I put them on me and tied my tie around my neck "Well at least I don't need to have a stupid bloody blazer on" I walked out the door, Rin and Len were standing there. 'Come on Miro we need to go around and get the Hatsunes' Rin explained, 'Sorry but I wasn't told much' I ran downstairs grabbed my lunch and ran back upstairs to brush my teeth.

TIME SKIP!

After we got the Hatsunes and got to school, Rin,Len and Miku walked to there class while Mikuo laughed 'Your sure your in fanmade' I took out a piece of paper with my class assessment on it. 'Yup I'm in fanmade' I said cheerfully. Mikuo showed me what class we were in he opened the door and a bunch of girls ran up to him, I started to laugh. I heard a voice from behind me 'Your the new student aren't you' I turned around and a old lady was standing there, she then said 'Im Miss Meiko, I will be your teacher for this year' she then stopped and told everyone to be quiet 'This is our new student Miro Kagamine, he will be in our class so treat him well... Has anyone got any questions for Miro?' A pink haired kid stuck her hand up at the back 'Yes Sai' Meiko pointed at her and said, 'Ok Miro... Are you actually related to Rin and Len Kagamine' she spoke out. 'Yes I am actually, well I'm there step-brother' I explained. There was a lot of whispering then went on, 'Miro Miro!' a over excited kid was shouting from the back 'Yes Spicy Andy' Meiko explain who again who it was. 'Miro! What do you do when your bored' I sighed and said 'Nothing much just play the drums' The whispering went on again. I looked around and no one had their hand up so I asked miss could I sit down. I sat at the back and sat down I was sitting there when Sai appeared out of no where. 'O God! Where did you come from' I laughed, she smiled and said 'Im Sai, so your actually related to the Kagamine twins... That's so cool!' 'Not really Sai, there two pains in the ass' Sai started to laugh, 'so where was your old school?' Sai asked 'It was on the Island of Yamaha'

TIME SKIP!

I was sitting outside with Mikuo, 'So you meet my girlfriend Sai' he laughed 'O she's your girlfriend' I said in shock, 'Yea' 'Hey Mikuo why don't we go talk to Rin and Len?' Mikuo shock his head 'No no no, Append are so stuck up they don't talk to other students except for Append classmates.' 'Well that's not nice isn't' 'yea'  
>'What about Piko and Miki?' I asked 'Home-schooled' I sighed and laughed. I then heard 'Mikuo!' I saw Sai running over to Mikuo, 'Hi Sai' Sai smiled and said 'Miro. I want you to meet my friend... Wait where she go?' Sai looked around and said 'Wait Be right back' She ran off. 'Wow Sai's very hyper' I laughed 'Yea she can be, reminds me of Miku'<p>

TIME SKIP!

Last bell of the day rang and everyone started to get ready to go home. 'Hey Miro' Mikuo laughed 'What you doing after school?' 'Nothing really just go home and get homework done' 'Miro! Your such a bore' Sai said as we walked over. 'Sorry but I need to get it done' I laughed and stood up, 'well see you' I said as I walked out the door,I was walking home and I accidentally walked into someone, 'O sorry' I said kindly 'Miro is that you!' I looked up and saw Gumi and Gakupo, 'Gumi,Gakupo what are you doing here?' I laughed. 'We just moved here... So how's the new family?' Gakupo asked 'I hate it... The dad's annoying and the twins want to kill me' I sneered. 'Tough break Miro, but if you ever want to get away just come and stay with us' 'O sorry but I need to get going' I started to run 'BYE GUMI BYE GAKUPO' I shouted as I was I got home, I stuck the key in the door and turned it 'Miro! Is that you' Luka shouted from the kitchen, 'Yea Luka!' I shouted back, I walked into the kitchen and Luka was sitting cooking. 'Hi Luka' 'Wheres the twins Miro?' Luka asked 'Probably Fucking each other' I murmured. 'Sorry what Miro?' 'At Miku's house' I liedI sat down and Luka asked 'How was school. Miro?' 'Fine I made a few friends' Luka smiled and sat down, 'Miro.. You know your a good kid... Even if the twins do not know it but you are' I smiled and hugged Luka, 'But don't tell any one about I told you this cause Rin and Len would want to kill you More'I smiled and stood up 'Sorry Luka but I have to get my homework done.

TIME SKIP!

I finally finished my homework and was sitting in my room. I heard a knock from the door 'Come in!' I shouted, Lily came in and sat beside me 'Hi Mum' I said cheerfully, 'Miro...' she stopped and sighed 'Len and Rin still haven't came home... I tried calling them and no answer I-I-I tried calling Miku's mom and she said there not there' I thought "Shit. Where are they"At about 10:00 pm Rin and Len were finally back. 'Rin,Len where were you?' Lily shouted, 'Sorry mum' Rin said nervously 'Where were you?' Leon shouted. 'We where at the ice-cream shop with Miki and Piko' Len spoke out. 'Just get upstairs!' Leon shouted and Rin walked upstairs and into there room. I walked in and asked 'You two ok?' 'What do you care Miro' Len sneered, 'Im your step brother I want to know if your ok' I replied. 'We're ok' Rin replied sweetly, 'Seriously when do you care Miro' Len sneered again, 'Since I learnt that I'm a Kagamine from Luka'Rin started to hug me, 'Come on Len your a Kagamine as well' Len came over and he started to hug both of us.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
><strong>Miro<strong>:Hey Matt

**Matt(Writer)**:What Miro

**Miro**:Why you make it so sappy at the end.

**Matt**:Cause... It's a family story and the Kagamines hate you

*Rin comes out of no where and kicks Matt.*

**Matt**:Ouch!

**Rin**:I do not care for Miro at all

**Miro**:Hey I'm standing right here!

**Len**:Come on Miro leave it.

**Len**,**Miro and Rin**:Bye reader

**Matt**:Help me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi People. well my last chapter didnt turn out to well. well the format. So im going to try again. And one more thing I decided to catch up with my chapters cause... I actually have like 4 chapters written -_- yea im a huge lier but all well. So I hope you enjoy this \(^o^)/

* * *

><p><strong>A serious problem<strong>

'Miro wake up!' I heard Luka shout, 'Im getting up now' I then got up and got ready. I walked outside and Rin and Len weren't up yet, I walked into Rin and Len's room. As I expected still not up 'Come on Wake up!' I said out,  
>Len crawled out of bed, and Rin just lay there. 'Come on Rin wake up' 'I don't wana' Rin said like a child.<p>

'Come on wake up!' 'Leave her alone I will wake her up' Len said from the bathroom, I walked out the door and Lily was standing there 'Hi Lily' 'Miro I think the twins are taking a liking to you' 'Mum come on.' I laughed. 'Hey Miro I'll give you a lift to school' 'Thanks Mum'

Time Skip!

I arrived at my class and Mikuo was sitting there, 'Hi Mikuo' 'Where were you This morning?' 'Sorry Len and Rin Sleeped in' I laughed, 'Hi Mikuo, Hi Miro' I turned around and Sai was standing there. 'Seriously how do you get around so quickly' 'I don't know'

Class started and I sat down, 'Hey Miro' Sai whispered to me. 'What Sai?' I whispered back, 'Me and a few friends including Mikuo are going for something to eat after school you wana come? Also it's Friday so you can do your homework over the weekend.' she whispered 'Sure' I whispered and looked up, 'Miro what is 123x123?' Miss Meiko asked 'Um Um...' I thought then said '15,129' Miss Meiko just turned away.

TIME SKIP!

After school I meet up with Mikuo and Sai, 'Hi guys' I laughed, 'Right Kagamine' Sai said 'Please call me Miro' I said. 'Well we better wait on Neru and Ted' Mikuo laughed 'Neru? Ted?' I asked 'Neru is Sai's best friend and Ted is a friend of mine' Mikuo explained.

TIME SKIP!

'So your Miro Kagamine the famous Step-brother of the Kagamine twins' Ted said curiously, 'Yup' I laughed, 'Neru get off your phone!' Sai screamed as she tried to ply the phone from Neru's hands, 'Im texting people' Neru said. 'Neru off it now!' Sai screamed, 'After' Neru said as she pushed Sai away.

Neru finally closes her phone after about 20 minutes of texting, 'Seriously how can you text for that long?' I asked Neru, 'Steroids' Neru laughed. Me,Sai and Mikuo had a shocked look on our face. 'Holy Shit' Mikuo said with aw in his voice. 'Come on I'm hungry now' Sai moaned, 'Like I said Mikuo... Hyper'

We went to a small cafe called "Chibi Teto Café" we waited at the front and the owner Teto came out, 'Hi Neru haven't seen you in a while' Teto smiled. 'Hi Teto' Neru smiled as well, 'Did you guys just come here for free food?' Teto asked. 'No...' Sai and Neru started to look side to side as a joke.

After Neru stopped talking to Teto we where brought to our tables, 'So what do you guys want?' Teto asked. 'Leek tea' Mikuo said, 'Regular Tea' Neru ordered, 'Coffee' Sai ordered, I pondered for a second 'Root-beer please' I said politely, 'Just bring me bread' Ted ordered, 'Ted don't treat your older sis like that' Teto laughed,

Time Skip!

After we got our meal we left the cafe and decided to go home, 'So Miro... I heard the twins got in trouble' Mikuo asked. 'Yea, They were out to late last night... Probably screwing each other' I laughed. Mikuo just stared at me and went 'No.'

'Anyway I heard, Len got beat up by some Senior students at school' 'Really... I think i need to get home' I started to run 'Ok See ya tomorrow Miro' I ran for about twenty minutes then came to my house. I opened the door and Luka,Lily and Leon were sitting in the living room talking.

I walked into the kitchen and Len was sitting doing homework with Rin, 'Len you ok?' I asked 'Yea why you ask' 'I heard you got beat up by some Senior students' I explained. 'Len why didn't you tell me!' Rin shouted. 'I didn't want to tell you cause... I didn't want you to worry about me' 'Len who is bullying you?' I asked. 'Kaito Shion and Big Al'

'Kaito and Big Al...' Rin paused and stood up, 'Miro.. We're going to pay Kaito and Big Al a vist'

* * *

><p><strong>Len:Matt! You dick!<strong>

**Len tries to kick Matt but Matt dodges it**

**Matt:Sorry Len**

**Mikuo:At least it wasn't a serious beat up**

**Rin:Mikuo still!**

**Matt:Don't worry you'll be fine**

**Len:NO I WONT!**

**Tries to kick Matt again and actually hits**

**Matt:Ouch**

**Falls to the floor in pain**

**Luka:Guys calm down we need to say good buy to the reader**

**Luka,Mikuo,Miro,Len and Rin:Bye Reader!**

**Matt:I need to stop talking to these guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi people. So I got my friends to let me use there Utauloids in my fanfics Yay. They will appear soon so yay. Well I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

><p>No one bullies a Kagamine<p>

'What do you mean pay them a visit?' I asked as we went outside, 'We are going to go to there house and demand them not to bully Len anymore' 'Ill just phone mum before we answer' I laughed, 'Don't... I have a friend who's a cop and I phoned him before we came here' Rin sighed, we walked to this house that was broken down 'This is Al's house'

I went over to the door and knocked on it, a women with brown hair came out 'Hello' the women said, 'Hello, is Al there?' Rin asked 'Al!' I heard a door open and Al walked down stairs. 'What Mum?' Al asked, 'Two kids are at the door for you' Al went to the door and walked outside and closed it.

'What Kagamine?' Al asked Rin, 'Your bullying my brother... I want you to stop it' 'What you going to do about it Kagamine' A black hair man walked around the corner 'Hello Kiyoteru,' Rin smiled, 'Hello Rin... And Al I have been looking at your record... Graffiti,Car theft and robbery... There's more but I'm not going to go through it all'

Als face went bright red, 'I can arrest you now but I owe Rin a favour' Kiyoteru laughed, 'So Al you going to stop bullying Len?' 'Yea' Al smirked, Al closed the door and Left us. We started to walk to Kaito's house, 'Ok one more house... Len's going to be happy' Rin laughed.

We arrived at a modern house and Rin went to knock on the door, 'Rin I have to go now' Kiyoteru said and walked away, 'So Kaito's pretty rich?' I asked 'Yea' Rin smiled and knocked on the door, 'Hello' Kaito answered and smiled, 'Hey Kaito, I heard you were bullying my brother' 'What? I would never do that?' Kaito then closed the door.

'Rin Im sorry, but Al wanted me to help him' Kaito explained, 'Isn't Meiko your aunt?' I taunted, 'Yes she is! Don't tell her but... I will get in serious trouble' 'Ok but stop bullying Len' Rin laughed, 'Ok!Ok!' Kaito shouted and went back inside 'I think we just blackmailed two people' I laughed 'Well we better get home' Rin smiled

(After the walk home)

We came to the house and there was a note on the door

To:Miro&Rin  
>From:Mum and Dad<p>

Sorry kids but we had to go out. Len's in the house and we got chinese for dinner but just to let you know where we are

went home cause of an emergency

I took the note of the door and got my key out 'Miro! Thanks for helping me with the Len bullying problem' 'Its ok... When I was younger I got bullied. So I just tried to stop it cause I don't want Len to go through what I did' I then put the key in the door and opened it 'Len we are home!' Rin shouted, 'Hey!' Len then ran down the stairs 'You get it sorted out?' 'Yea we did!' Rin laughed,

Len then ran over to Rin and hugged her, 'Thank you Rin!' Len started to tear up 'Thank you so much Thank you Thank you!' Len continued. 'Len... I helped to' I joked, 'Sorry Miro' Len then grabbed me and pulled me into the hug. 'Thanks so much' I pushed Len of me and laughed 'Ok thank you but you owe me and Rin a favour' 'What?' 'You need to get me a case of Rootbeer... And Rin what do you want?' Rin's face lit up 'A bag of Oranges'

'Ok Ok I'll get you them"

* * *

><p><strong>Len:Ok everyone make a deal that were not going to beat up Matt this chapter end<strong>

**Everyone:Ok**

**Matt comes and instantly gets kicked by Rin.**

**Matt:FUCK!**

**Miro:Rin we made a agreement**

**Len face palms**

**Len:we decided not to beat Matt up because he addressed a serious problem... Bullying**

**Rin:You got that right bullying can lead to some pretty nasty things like suicide**

**Miro:So it's up to you now to not bully people**

**Matt:No offence but WHY YOU DOING IT LIKE A CHARITY AD!**

**Luka:Leave them alone**

**Everyone:Bye!**

**Matt:Also you blackmailed Al and Kaito Into not bullying Len... Isn't that bullying ?**

**Len kicks Matt in the balls and everyone walks off**

**Matt:I need to stop annoying people**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I caught up with how much im writing cause this is actually the last chapter I have written so far. But im working on it. So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Being dragged<strong>

"Miro you have to join Choir!" Rin begged "No I can't sing"(Well I'm working on a voice bank so I don't know yet) "Yes you can. your Mum can sing why can't you!" Rin shouted, "I can't sing you got it... I'm a drummer!" I screamed "But Miro... It's a Kagamine tradition" "Well that's where I'm not a Kagamine" I joked, I heard Luka produce a small laugh from the kitchen.

"Leave him Rin if he doesn't want to join he doesn't want to join" Len said as he tried to get Rin to stop pulling me on the arm. "Len!Len!" I heard someone shout from outside. "O crap she's here" Len walked over to the window and looked out and saw Neru Akita,

Len then thumped downstairs. "Why what's wrong with Neru?" I asked Rin who was still tugging my arm "She's been stalking Len for about a year now." Rin paused and continued "He would of went out with her but he has a girlfriend" Rin sighed "Here names Kaiko. Shes in our class." (I know there's no appened for a fanmade but there can't be only 3 kids in a class)

"Your coming with me now!" Rin said as she grabbed me, "Sorry Rin" I then grabbed her arm and flipped her, "Ouch!" Rin got up "Where you learn that?" she asked scratching her back to get the pain out. "I just learnt it when cousin Gakupo usually came around he would attack me as a joke and I learnt to flip him" I smiled triumphantly, "Ok rule number one... Don't attack Miro from behind" she joked.

I heard Len come up the stairs again. "You ok Len?" He turned around and saw me "No I'm. Not" he went into his room. "I'll go see whats wrong. You go do whatever" Rin said as she walked into Her and Len's room. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen were Luka was cooking and cleaning the place "Morning Luka." I said as I waved to her, "Morning Miro, you gotta love Sunday"

I went to the fridge and got a root beer out. "So what was Rin trying to get you to do?" Luka asked, I popped the metal key on the can and drank the root beer "Get me to go to choir..." I murmured, "O yea your a drummer"

I then heard Rin come into the kitchen "Miro Len wants to see you" I walked passed Rin and went upstairs into there room, it was dimly lit and the beds were gone. I saw a desk at the end of the room and Len was siting there with a mob leaders hat on. "Hello Miro... Take a seat" I walked over to the seat and sat down.

"So Miro do you know why you are here?" I shook my head "I have a deal to make with you" he paused and lit a candy stick, "I want you to go out with Neru to stop here stalking me and I'll buy you all the root beer in the world" "That's what I call being dragged"

* * *

><p><strong>Matt:Hi Guys<strong>

**Matt walks over to everyone**

**Len:Hi Matt**

**Sai:Anyone seen Mikuo**

**Matt:No**

**Sai randomly punches Matt in the face**

**Matt:WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Sai:This ending part wasn't going anywhere**

**Everyone:Bye!**

***For people who don't know what being dragged means. It means being brought into something you don't want to do***


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the arrival of My friends Utauloids! Well I hope you enjoy this**

* * *

><p><strong>New girls<strong>

"No Len I'm not doing that for you" Len sighed and looked at the floor. "I really didn't want to tell you this but... I heard Rin talk about Kaiko well she's not dating me any more." he paused and took his mobsters hat off. "So Neru is going to be on my back even more" "Still not doing it" I joked

Time skip! (haven't done this in a while)

I woke up then realised. "O yea School", I got up and as usual got ready. I went outside, as usual Rin and Len where there waiting, "Come on Miro" Rin said as she pulled me ok, I started to walk and Rin fell over.

Time Skip! (I'm over doing these now)

Again Me and Mikuo got to class and all his fangirls came up to him. "What's with all the commotion here!" Miss Meiko shouted. I just tried to get pass the crowd of girls and tried to get into my seat, I sat down and Sai walked over "Hi Miro!" Sai said almost shouting, "Morning Sai"

Sai started to talk to me then Miss Meiko told everyone to quiet down, "We have two new students." then two girls came into the room, "so do you want to introduce yourselfs." I looked at the girls. One was a brunette with really long hair and brown eyes, while the other one had Purple wavy hair about down to the start of her legs and purple eyes.

"I'm Amai Manami!" the brunette said with a lot of courage, "I'm H-h-a-a-r-r-u Tsuchi" the purple haired girl stuttered. "Ok... Theres seats at the back near Miro," The girls walked to the seats at the back and sat down.

Time skip to lunch!

"No Haru... Plums are defiantly better than grapefruit!" Amai joked about, "Amai... Grapefruit is amazing... You can't beat it" The shy girl tried to fight for herself. "Rootbeer is better than plums and Grapefruit" I joked as I walked over. "Who are you?" Amai asked, "I'm Miro I sit at the table next to you" I explained.

I then felt someone tap me. I turned around and Len was there, "Miro have you got anything to drink?" I searched through my bag and took out a extra rootbeer I had saved for later. I gave Len the can and he walked off, "Who was that?" Amai asked, "A-a-m-mai that's Len Kagamine. He's really popular no wonder he knows Miro" Haru stuttered then took a bite out of her grapefruit.

"No I don't know him as a friend.. He's my step-brother," I smiled, "REALLY LEN KAGAMINE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Amai shouted and Haru covered her Ears. "Amai please stop shouting you know I hate that" Haru said quietly. "Sorry Haru" Len walked over again and asked ''Miro.. You got any bananas'' again I searched through my bag and gave him a banana ''Thanks'' As Len walked away he flashed Amai a smile, and Amai started to giggle.

Time skip!

I was sitting at home watching T.V in my room, then I heard the door open. ''Miro?'' I looked to see Len standing in the doorway. ''What Len?'' He came in and laughed ''I have a question for you

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided not to get beat up by the vocaloids cause im tired anyway... So what do you think about Amai and Haru, There pretty awesome. And they're on youtube check them out<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So I thank Sam and Lexie for letting me use Amai and Haru. Also I have some bad news D: I wont be updating... Im grounded but Ill try and update when I get the chance :D**

* * *

><p>Danger zone<p>

"Miro... Who was that girl you were talking to?" I stood up and laughed "That's Haru and Amai" "Ok next question... Do you like her" I looked at him and burst out laughing "No. No. Amai is just a friend, And wait... You like her don't you?" Len blushed and he stood up "Thanks for answering my questions now I'm going to leave"

Len rushed for the door and at the end he looked like he sprinted, I smiled and lay on my bed.

Time skip!

I was sitting in class and Miss Meiko made an announcement. "On Friday we are going to the beach to collect sand and look at the cliffs" I looked at Sai,Mikuo and Ted and they was smiling then I looked at Amai and Haru, there were sitting smiling happily. "We would also be with The append class". I looked at Amai again, her smile grew and grew. I thought 'Wow she's probably thinking about Len'

Time skip!

I was sitting outside with Mikuo,Amai and Haru. "So everyone looked happy when miss told us about the trip" Amai looked at me and laughed "Even better we get to go with appened!" "Your only just saying that cause you get to see Len" Mikuo sniggered, Amai then grabbed her plum and squashed it over Mikuo's head.

"What was that for?" Mikuo squealed, "Please quiet Mikuo" Haru said while reading a book, "It was for insulting me" I was laughing my ass off at this point. "Sorry but this is to funny" Amai then grabbed another Plum. "I was joking joking!" "Ssshhh Miro" Haru still managed to say over all the shouting.

Time skip!

I was waiting outside school for Rin and Len. After about five minutes Rin came out but Len didn't, "Where's Len?" I asked "He's walking home with Amai" I smiled and laughed "You not think she's trying to take him away from you" Rin punched me on the shoulder "Amai's a good person, I don't mind her"

Time Skip! (I'm skipping to the trip cause I can't be bothered)

We where waiting outside the buses and Amai asked me "Soooo Miro... Where's Len?" "He's around here somewhere" I laughed, she started to look around and there was he wasn't there... "Where is he?" Amai muttered, I looked around and Nothing, "Len!" Amai turned around and saw the twin standing there.

"Hi Amai," Len then hugged her, "Two love birds there" I joked. Amai then grabbed a plum "Joking Joking!" I shouted, "So Len... Who you sitting beside?" Amai asked. "You probably" Len smiled, I looked around and it looked like Miss Meiko was shouting something. I don't know it was to loud... Haru must hate this,

(Opera singing) TIME SKIP~~~~~~! Thanks Tonio

We got off the bus and we where at the beech, "Yea water!" Haru shouted... Wait HARU SHOUTING! "So class you have a choice... You can collect a small bit of sand(Dont ask me why we're collecting sand) now and go see the cliffs later or the other way about"

I decided Sand now cliffs later cause Amai,Haru,Rin and Len where doing that. We where sitting collecting sand when I heard "Miro is that you?" I turned around and Piko and Miki were standing there. "Hi Piko, Hi Miki... O yay have you meet Amai and Haru yet"

I got Piko and Miki to over where Amai and Haru where. "Piko,Miku meet Amai and Haru" I joked "Hi Piko,Hi Miki" Amai said just being herself. But Haru was different "H-h-h-i HJHSKDBSH Hi Miki, H-h-h-i  
>JDJSKDBDJ Hi BJDJDNDJ (Haru stutters ok) Hi Piko." Haru started to blush.<p>

"Hi Haru,Hi Amai" Miki laughed, Piko smiled and said "Hi Amai,Hi Haru and by the way Haru... You look beautiful" Piko started to blush and so did Haru. "O LOOK A STICK!" Piko walked forward and tripped on the small stick (Smooth Piko... Smooth) He fell awkwardly on Haru. There lips touched..

"Ok this is Akward" I said trying to break the silence, "OMG HARU AND PIKO KISSED! :D" Amai shouted. Miki just looked away, trying not to make it akward between her and her brother. I looked at Piko and Haru now... They where making out, ok I nearly barfed there.

"Ok I'm going to the cliffs now" I said slowly And walked away slowly. Amai followed me the same way, walking away slowly. We arrived at the cliffs and Rin,Len and Neru where there. "Come on Len! Go on a date with me" Neru screamed. "No!" Len screamed back

Amai ran over to Len and Hugged him. "Where's Haru?" I looked at him and said "Umm she's making out with Piko :D" "I'll got get her" Len walked down the steps down to the beech. "So Amai are you Lens new Gf?" Neru asked.

"Well he hug and we hold hands... So yea!" Amai said brightly as she took a plum out of her bag, Neru quickly grabbed the plum and chucked it over the edge. Amai loving plums decided to jump after it, "IM COMING PLUM!" All you heard Amai shout.

After about five minutes we heard nothing then we heard a vague "Im ok... BUT THE PLUMS SQUASHED!" Rin looked over the edge and saw Amai holding on to the edge of the cliff

Lol a cliffhanger. Literally

* * *

><p><strong>(There is a lot of inside jokes here)<strong>

**Amai:Miro! I'm going to buy you a 100 can case of rootbeer**

**Miro:Sweet**

**Matt:Don't Use Amai when she's... Wait what up with her**

**Amai:I drank this weird thing called Plum sake... Sakes another word for Juice right.**

**Matt:Wait wheres Len he has to see this**

**Len:Yo what do you want**

**Amai:I want you to stop being a asshole**

**Len:O god shes drunk**

**Miro and Matt quickly grab the Plum sake and open Len's mouth**

**Miro:Drink! Drink! Drink!**

**Len:No-gurgle-**

**Lens drunk**

**Len:HIYA! MIRO AND MATT!**

**Miro:Why you make me do this again?**

**Matt:To see what the children are like xD**

**Miro: o now I remember**

**Matt:Amai and Len's children family life must be awesome, Bike riding with auntie Rin, picnicking with auntie Haru, Camping with uncle Mato (He's coming soon) and getting money of the family friend Miro!**

**Miro:Why am I the family friend!**

**Matt:Cause remember Amai and Len don't like you very much.**

**Miro:O yea**

**Matt: well give then privacy**

**Miro and Matt leave the room**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SO SO SO SORRY! It took me a long time cause I was Lazy,**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger<strong>

"WHAT DO WE DO!" Rin screamed, "I'm ok there's nothing to worry about... EXCEPT FOR A SQUASHED PLUM!" "Ha Ha Ha! xD" Neru laughed and threw stones off the edge to try and knock Amai off. "STOP IT!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm,she looked at me and blushed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I heard a voice yell.

I turned around and Len was standing there with Haru and Piko... "Neru made Amai jump off the cliff" I sounded like a small kid telling his teacher that it was the other kids fault. "Neru you bitch!" Len grabbed her... "Ok I have a idea but I need rope" Len smiled. I looked around and saw some... I grabbed it and threw it over to Len, he caught it and tied the rope around himself. "Ok I'm going to climb down... If I fall I want you to tug me back up... Also when I grabbed Amai pull me back up"

I nodded and he started to climb down. "Len! Len! Len!" I heard Amai squeal, I looked down Len was nearly there... "When do I pull!" I shouted. "I've almost got her" A heard waves crashing against the rocks, my heart thumping. "Pull me up!" I heard the twin say, I pulled as hard as I can and there was slight movement, "Help me with this!" I shouted, and Rin,Haru and Piko grabbed in to the rope.

"Pull!" Piko shouted, I felt force on the rope and I started to pull as well, The rope was beginning to get shorter and shorter and evtually Len and Amai came up with it. "AMAI,LEN!" Rin dropped and ran over to Hug them, "AMAI!" Haru shouted and ran over, I just stood there and joked "Ok if a plum ever goes of the cliff again... Don't jump for it" "That was some Teamwork there" I turned around and Miss Meiko was standing there,

"Did you catch Neru? Miss" Miss sighed and laughed "Shes in the bus, she's going to get expelled"

* * *

><p><strong>Haru:Sooooooo what going to happen this chapter end<strong>

**Miro:Don't know**

**Amai faceplants**

**Amai:Ouch!**

**Len:What you do that for**

**Amai:WE RAN OUT OF PLUMS!**

**Matt:This ain't going any where**

**Amai:We could always kill you**

**Everyone except Matt:YEA!**

**Matt:o shit**


End file.
